


Someday We'll Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Dreams of An Absolution, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaze worries that this future will never end.





	Someday We'll Dream

        _And every night, I lay awake  
       And I find no conclusion_

_And every night, it just stays the same  
       In my dream of an absolution _

The amounts of rubble and chaos from the destruction was overwhelming. It seemed like the flames that were engulfing the city randomly spurted out of control every day. No matter how trivial the embers could be, there always seemed to be a predicament coming to Silver one way or the other. The recurring fear of his future being burnt in these flames never ceased. The image of the present suddenly turning into a figment of the past in only a matter of seconds always posed as a threat to him. 

The silver hedgehog levitated among the fire. Above the being known as "Iblis", what he was more familiar with. He had only feared being harmed by it the minute it showed up many years ago. He grew accustomed to the sight over the years of trying to defend his time period. What he once feared was never actually of Iblis - more, what would happen if he _couldn't_ save the future. 

        _In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?  
       All your troubles, are they all what they seem?   
       Look around you, then you may realize   
       All the preachers, all with their lies. _

_And I might know of our future  
       But then you still control the past   
       Only you know if you'll be together   
       Only you know if we shall last _

He grew only a smudge more taller over this period. His quills were still as slick and supported as they were years ago. Silver was, as his close friend Blaze put it, "still naive". He never really understood what the word meant. He never asked about it in fear that it would only prove its purpose. She knew him well, and she was the only survivor besides him after such chaos. The one person who gave him purpose in anything besides the future. 

Silver's golden eyes glanced down at one of the flames from Iblis. Its color seemed to be crawling closer and closer to the sky. The minute it perked above its fellow flames, the hedgehog flicked his wrist and ceased its growth. His psychokinesis was useful for these times. No longer existent among his fellow people - rather, him being the only one _sustaining_ it. 

        _In the night light, do you still feel your pain?  
       For the valor you waited, it never came.   
       If you were able, would you go change the past,   
       To mend a faux pas with one last chance? _

_And I might know of our future  
       But then you still control the past   
       Only you know if you'll be together tonight _

He heard a distant voice - one that could only belong to the only being that survived this wreck. He was quick to fly in its direction, and felt relief come to him underneath his chest fur of his sight of his friend. She was a purple cat with equally-golden eyes as his. She always had such a pretty face, though no one around could compliment it as much as he could. 

She stood there waiting on top of a building, hand perched on her hip on top of her white pants. Silver levitated near the stone structure until landing safely on its surface. His boots proved to be the most useful to him - for the rubber helped protect him from the surface of Iblis whenever he patrolled the grounds. They were his only piece of clothing, besides his gloves, of course, that happened to survive the incident years ago. 

        _'Cause every night I will save your life  
       And every night I will be with you   
       Cause every night I still lay awake   
       And I dream of an absolution _

_'Cause every night I will make it right  
       And every night I will come to you   
       But every night it just stays the same   
       In my dream of an absolution _

"Silver!" She calls, her voice calm yet firm.

"Yeah?" He asks. "Has Iblis surfaced again?"

"No," The cat shakes her head. "It's less important." 

The hedgehog studies her face a bit, suddenly noticing the solemn look on her face. It couldn't have been devastating news - the only real threat that posed around them was Iblis itself. She kept looking down at the ground or studying his hands. He couldn't quite tell which was she doing, and he had no time to observe because she reached out for his arm the next second.

"We need to talk," She says. His eyes go wide at this, somewhat perturbed. 

The next look she gives him makes something cross his chest. A cold yet distant feeling, one that felt unusual from how he often felt around her. She always gave him a warm feeling with her touch. A touch that was much more bearable than the heat from the flames he endured every day. She was his only friend and companion during this task. The task of keeping the future alive.

        _In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?  
       All your triumph, and all you'll ever be   
       Look around you, then you may realize   
       Happiness lies trapped in misery _

Blaze was a strong girl. She was equally as strong as Silver, though lacking of his abilities. She was quick and agile - one thing he didn't have much of. She always thought about her actions and whatever she'd say. It was something he admired about her. Something he wished that he personally possessed, so he would've known what to say to his family before they died. An unbearable thought that rarely crossed his mind.

The cat leads him away from the buildings and to the only part of the city that successfully had its flames controlled. The ones that didn't have random spasms and shout out to the sky upon their own will. It was more of a quieter and a much more secluded area from the city. The one spot they occasionally crossed to talk or just be alone. 

It made sense that she'd lead him here, Silver figured. He didn't say anything when she took a seat on the edge of the building, dangling her pink shoes off from its corner. Silver joined her side and laid his own legs the same way she did. At one point did something like this give him an adrenaline feeling. It ended up wearing down the more he controlled his psychokinesis. It didn't feel as exciting hanging off a skyscraper when you had the ability to fly. 

        _And who knows what of our future  
       We can all try to change the past   
       Only you know if you'll be together tonight _

Her tail flickers before she says anything. Blaze is too busy staring down at the broken windows and the empty rooms that sat beyond. She finally turns to Silver and blinks her long lashes at him.

"It's getting more difficult to sustain Iblis," She comments. Silver debates this in his head before shrugging

"Sometimes....I mean, we've done it so far. Haven't we?" 

His voice squeaks at the end of his sentence, presumably in defeat. He knows Iblis is hard to handle. It takes a toll on him controlling the monster whenever he surfaces. It was a pattern he'd be willing to repeat for as long as necessary. Until the two of them could finally read Iblis once and for all, thus saving the future and the environment as they knew it. 

Blaze looks away from the hedgehog. "Sometimes, it scares me. To think of how close we've come, yet so far we have to go." 

The teal colors emanating from his gloves glow in the dark. Silver's stare is attentive, but the cat knew that he had yet to completely understand what she was talking about. Sometimes it was a curse to have a close friend be so dense and oblivious. Yet, at other times, she found herself thankful that it was the only reason he kept his perseverance this high for so long. 

"I mean..." She looks back up to the hazy sky. "Have you ever wondered what the sun looks like? What color the moon is before dusk comes? It crushes me to think that we'll never know." 

Silver looks up to the sky for himself. He'd never thought of such a thing before. "Yeah, that would be...something." He agrees. "But if we keep up what we're doing, then it'll come soon." 

        _'Cause every night I will save your life  
       And every night I will be with you   
       'Cause every night I still lay awake   
       And I dream of an absolution _

_'Cause every night I will make it right  
       And every night I will come to you   
       But every night it just stays the same   
       In my dream of an absolution _

The purple cat shakes her head. She appreciates his enthusiasm, but she looks for sympathy more. "I hope I can see it sometime soon. _We_ can see it. Together." 

She looks down and notices that their gloves hands are merely inches apart. A detail that would've been overlooked before, but now sent nervous butterflies in her stomach. She yearns to reach out and touch it - to hold it and squeeze it like she had dreamed of doing before. But the lost look on Silver's face, the innocent and naivety discouraging her in doing so. 

"Of course we will." He assures. "We'll be the ones who _make_ it happen. You and I. Just watch." 

Blaze smiles. "You're always so hopeful. Sometimes, more than I am..."

He returns her smile, and she suddenly notices how his quills are gently wavering in the wind around them. The black around his eyes really complimented his eyes. Not to mention how soft his fur looked...especially the white patch on his chest. Apart of her always wanted to stroke his ears and cling onto him in desperate hope that it wouldn't be their last day together. 

She always feared that threat. That, somehow, one of them could die in each other's absence. It would absolutely tear her to picture Silver succumbing to the flames. He was her only balance in this world. Her longtime friend who often protected her. She'd done the same for him plenty of times. She was just too stubborn to admit how she truly felt about him. 

        _'Cause every night I will save your life  
       And every night I will be with you   
       'Cause every night I still lay awake   
       And I dream of an absolution _

_'Cause every night I will make it right  
       And every night I will come to you   
       But every night it just stays the same   
       In my dream of an absolution _

Yet with these days growing longer and the flames turning stronger...Blaze's fears could only climb so high. She grew anxious leaving him for too long. She knew he was capable of fending for himself, and she could very well do the same for her, but it was only worry out of love. The love she had for him - something that had only been accepted as of late. The feeling in her chest that she'd been desperately trying to rid. 

"Are you okay?" Silver asks, noticing how red she was getting. "You usually don't talk like this, Blaze. It...kinda' worries me."

Blaze blinks before crossing her arms and shaking her head. "It's...nothing." 

"It's not nothing if you dragged us out here." He replied. "Just tell me what's on your mind. It's not like there's someone else out here." 

She looks at him for a full minute and says nothing. There was a pounding in her chest. Her heart thudding rapidly at the bare thought of admitting it to him. He really must be blind as to how she felt. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so open telling her to confess. She takes a deep gulp in hopes of ridding the nervousness from her body. 

"I..."

        _And you'll see (and you'll see)  
       What you'll be (what you'll be)   
       And you'll see (and you'll see)   
       All you can be (all you can be)   
       Oh (oh) _

_'Cause every night (every night)  
       And every night (and every night)   
       And every night (and every night)   
       I will dream (I will dream) _

It takes Silver a few minutes of her stammering that he finally scoots closer to her. He places a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. The cat jumps at his touch, and when she turns back around to him, there's sudden tears in her eyes. It had been so long since he'd seen a hint of moisture in them that it made Silver jump as well. Her lip was now quivering, and her ears were folded backwards.

The hedgehog opens his mouth to ask her if she's okay, but doesn't have the chance to. Blaze suddenly comes forward and places her mouth against his, lips grazing each other as her arms wrap around his frame and rest on his back quills. He's almost taken off the building, but quickly uses his levitation to support them back on the ledge. 

His golden eyes look down at the cat as she continues to kiss him. It's rather rough - and certainly unexpected. His look contains shock for a pure moment or two until the pieces of the puzzle started to connect them to each other. All of those moments of his admiration and strong feelings for Blaze....every single moment he spent fighting Iblis with her....it all correlated to what he was feeling right _now_. A strong pounding in his heart that only happened around her.

        _And you'll see (and you'll see)  
       (yeah) That this is my dream (what you'll be)   
       And you'll see   
       Every night (all you can) (oh)   
       I will always dream (yeah) _

The hedgehog starts pressing his own lips against hers and places a hand on the back of her head. Blaze lets out a noise of relief at his reciprocation, as if she had feared he wouldn't feel the same. Silver thinks none of it as he brings her closer to his body and shuts his eyes. Their kiss lasts for a few minutes, and ultimately feels like an eternity compared to the limited time they had.

They both pull away at the same time, but don't leave each other's grasps. Silver's hands tighten around her as he cocks his head and smiles. Blaze can't help but wipe a tear from her eye as she sighs. She felt embarrassed for acting so... _feminine_ , but he always had that advantage over her. She wasn't used to feeling in love - it was still so new to her. 

"You...you really...?" He asks, a dumb grin spreading on his muzzle. 

Blaze laughs and nods. "Yeah," She nods. "I do." 

He stares down at her with a wide smile, as if he doesn't believe what he's hearing. Silver leans back down and lays another kiss on her lips, as if he was testing her. Blaze doesn't hesitate to kiss him back and hug him as tight as she can. He goes limp in her grasp as he stares at the city in the distance. His eyes go half lidded as he rests his chin on her shoulder. 

"I...I do, too...." He mumbles. 

        _'Cause every night (every night)  
       And every night (and every night)   
       And every night (and every night)   
       I will dream (I will dream)_

Blaze lowers her eyes and shakes her head, slightly tsking him. "I know that now. Why would you have kissed me back if you didn't?" 

Silver laughs, somehow finding that amusing. He gives her another tight hug and looks back at their surroundings. He suddenly sees a burst of flames in the distance, abnormally taller and larger than the previous ones he had seen that day. He immediately lets go of Blaze and hovers in the sky, the teal color wrapping around his frame in a bright light. 

Blaze looks up and notices the monster right away. She quickly stands up back on her heels, and was about to jump to the other building until Silver flew in front of her. She takes a step back in surprise and widens her yellow eyes as he extends his gloved hand out to her. Something he ever so rarely did because he knew of how capable she was. 

"Here," He offers. "Come with me." 

The cat looks up at him and finds something romantic in his look. Completely out of his character, but still endearing to see. Especially at the fact that the future could tear any minute now. Blaze knew who she wanted to spend it with, so she didn't hesitate to take his hand and let him fly her off from the ground. 

She doesn't need to protect herself from the force of the flight because Silver was already doing it. He bunched himself up as best as he could and laid a protective hand over her face. Blaze unconsciously felt herself clutching at his gloved hand and wrapping her other arm around his body. The trip was surprisingly fast, but felt like it lasted an eternity.


End file.
